Beberapa fakta tentang 6 chara cowo Vocaloid
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Hanya sedikit fakta tentang : Len, Piko, Kaito, Gakupo, Akaito dan Gumiya (males banyak-banyak #dibunuh), seperti apakah fakta mereka? GaJe kah? abal kah?ngaco kah? aneh kah? RnR Please! /gomene kalau ngaco QwQ/ hanya fanfic iseng penghilang bosan.


Chalice : CHALICE BAAAAAAAAACKK XDD Gomeneee~ jika chalice lama munculnya QwQ… Chalie mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic (moga-moga aja gak garing soalnya sense humor lagi gak ada)

Warn : GaJe, Garing, EYD kaga dieja dengan baik, TYPO (khususnya C #Cnya rusak) , Lebay, no BASHING CHARA, aneh, hancur, AU, etc

Dis : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice XD tapi cerita abal ini milikku QwQ

~Happy Reading~

Di ruangan gelap, terdapat sebuah panggung

**CKLEK!**

Tiba-tiba di tengah panggung muncul seseorang sambil disorotin sebuah sorotan cahaya, tiba-tiba di bangku penonton banyak penonton.

"Permisa" ucap orang diatas panggung dikenal sebagai Kuroshi Chalice.

"OY!" pekik para penonton senang.

"Kembali ke…" ucapan Chalice menggantung

"CHALICE!" lanjut para penonton.

"Kembali ke Chalice, sudah sekian lama chalie tidak ada, adakah yang kangen pada chalice?" Tanya chalie dengan wajah bahagia.

**Krik…krik…krik…**

**PLETAK!**

"Oke, seseorang nyasar melempar kaleng ke chalice, baiklah chalice kali ini membacakan sebuah beberapa fakta dari 6 cowo vocaloid, kenapa sedikit? Chalice lagi malas soalnya~"

**PLETAK!**

"Dan…ini timpukan kaleng kedua yang chalice dapatkan…"

"Baiklah kita mulai saja! Dan P.S ini hanyalah fakta gaje yang dibuat ngasal karena chalice lagi nganggur dan ada mood!"

Seketika di layar muncul sebuah gambar 2 cowo cuteee amit plus Kaito yang bagi chalice ultimate uke (?)~ yang ngebuat para seme ngiler dan sisanya cowo tampan yang membuat para laki-laki eh maksudnya para perempuan klepek-klepek.

* * *

**Len Kagamine**

* * *

Siapa yang gak kenal Len Kagamine, lelaki Shota yang unyuuuu sekali~

Ini dia fakta dari manusia shota bin ajaib ini

1. Memiliki pony tail berbentuk pisang, entah apa mungkin tuh rambut suka dimakannya karena persediaannya pisangnya habis karena bentuknya? #disumpelin pisang.

2. Memiliki rambut blonde yang indah, mata biru yang cantik, apakah ini pertanda saat Len masih bayi pernah di ceburin ke cat kuning orenan dan cat biru bersama saudaranya? #ngaco.

3. Pernahkah kalian bertanya dari mana wajah cantiknya itu? Beberapa faktanya adalah : saat masih dalam kandungan mamanya ngidam peralatan kecantikan (memangnya bisa dimakan?), dan ia juga setiap hari luluran, medipedi, ke salon seminggu sekali, mandi aja bisa sampai 2 jam lebih buat mempertahankan kecantikan #diRR.

4. Kenapa badan Len itu putih bersih? Alasannya adalah dia pernah saat masih balita gak sengaja masuk kedalam panci panas berisi susu (kok masih bisa hidup?!) seketika keluar dari sana kulitnya memutih seketika.

5. Kenapa dia dan Rin punya RR besar tersebut? Sebenarnya RR itu saudara kembar mereka makanya mereka menyayanginnya, saat mereka lahir ibu mereka juga beranakin RR tersebut saat RR itu masih berbentuk mainan RR yang masih mini (WTH!)

6. Sebenarnya rambut Rin dan Len itu porsinya-err… panjangnya itu sama, kenapa bisa sama? sebenarnya dia memiliki rambut pendek dan pernah gak sengaja gunting rambut di salon punya mbak Lussuria #salah fandom. dan gak sengaja rambutnya kecukur sampai botak, karena mbak salon tersebut merasa bersalah akhirnya dia menggunakan kekuatan merak peliharannya membuat semua rambutnya memanjang (baik diketiak, hidung, kumis, rambut, dan bawah), karena kejadian itu Len phobia gunting rambut sampai pendek sekali.

7. Kenapa Rin dan Len itu sama, baik wajah, fisik, kaki, tangan, rambut, mata, dan uhuk dada uhuk #dibacok. Sebenarnya itu cuman ada satu mahluk bernama Rilen tapi karena gak sengaja sebuah parang menebasnya menjadi dua voila! Anehnya bin ajaib dia mirip Slime! Membelah diri menjadi dua! Dan itulah asal usul Rin dan Len, mereka itu keturunan dari slime! (habis nonton Magi #dibunuh) #di RR #ngaco

* * *

**Piko Ututane**

* * *

1. Siapa yang gak kenal mahluk terSHOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sepanjang masa ini? sampai dikira chalice dia itu cewe pada pandangan pertama~ awal aku berjumpa~ oke kok jadi nyanyi? Kenapa bisa Shota, manis, unyu, putih bersih nan mulus itu? Sebenarnya alasannya sama dengan ibunya Len cuman bedanya ibunya Piko gak sengaja makan peralatan kecantikan akhirnya jadi begitu anaknya~ #dibunuh.

2. Kenapa badan Pikooooo~ puuutih mirip susu~ dan rambutnya putih bersih~ alasannya gampang, saat masih bayi dia gak sengaja masuk kedalam cairan kapur (eh?) setelah di keluarin dengan susah payahb karena menyatu menjadi satu dengan kapur(APA?!) akhirnya pas di keluarin Piko udah putih bersih mirip ketumpahan kapur (emang iya kan?) #ditimpuk USB.

3. kenapa Piko mempunyai ekor mirip USB di belakangnya? Sebenarnya alasannya gampang, saat masih balita dia suka nonton power ranger dan USBnya suka di taruh di tangan untuk menjadi jam tangan di power ranger, saat bilang "BERSATU ADIL DAN MAKMUR" #ngaco. Tiba-tiba aneh bin ajaib bagaikan magic anime Do Re Mi, PIKO BENERAN BERSATU TEMAN-TEMAN! DENGAN USBNYA! Dan akhirnya itulah asal usul kenapa Piko berbuntut USB #ditabok.

4. Sebenarnya USB Piko itu multi fungsi : bisa di jadikan USB, Chargeran, Head set (NANI!), Power bank, Keyboard (eh?), colokan rice cooker, pemanas kopi, Mouse (eeeh!?), dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya yang paling berguna itu power bank-nya, kenapa? Kalau hape kalian batrenya habis, power bank gak punya, dan kebetulan ada Piko disana, colokin aja USBnya ke hape anda dan voila~ selamat mengisi~ #ditebas.

5. Sebenarnya Piko itu Android… #salah, maksudnya Robot… gak percaya? Butuh bukti? Itu USB buat apa? Itu chargeran lho, buat ngisi energy Piko, percayakan dia itu Robot? #ngaco.

6. Kenapa kepala Piko ada antenna bentuk P? begini ceritanya… jaman dahulu kala… oke kenapa jadi cerita? Begini looh bapak ibu-ibu permisa #chalice dibacok. Dulu saat Piko masih kecil dia manjat genteng lalu megang antenna tivi, nah karena USB nya itu penghantar petir akhirnya dia kena petir, hebat nya karena selain penghantar atau multi fungsi lainnya, USB tersebut juga penangkal petir akhirnya dia selamat~ tapi ajaibnya berkat petir itu Piko dan antenna tersebut menyatu, dank arena antenna itu suka ada diatas jadinya ada di kepala Piko dan Karena Piko nama depannya P jadinya bentuknya P, dan voila~ itulah asal usul Piko~ #dibantai.

7. Kenapa dia dan Len itu shota dan pendeeek banget? Sebenarnya begini loh, mereka dulu tinggi kekar perkasa uih ajaib deh (serius chalice jadi ngerasa jadi OOC) karena bertemu dengan si Akashi #salah fandom. mereka adu tinggi karena si Akashi merasa terhina akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sihir Milky Momo dengan versi tongkat ajaibnya adalah gunting #seketika terjadi hujan gunting. Akhirnya Len dan Piko menjadi pendeeek~ nyaris sependek dengan Akashi atau Kuroko? #salah fandom. Yah itu lah asal usul kependekan mereka akibat sihir ajaib Akashi-sama! #digunting.

* * *

**Kaito Shion**

* * *

1. Siapa yang gak kenal si biru ajaib imut dan ultimate uke ini? yap! Kai-chaaaan~ SI POWER RANGER BIRU! BERSATU! #ngaco. Ini dia seringkas fakta tentang sang POWER ICE RANGER! #makin ngaco.

2. Kenapa rambut Kaito berwarna biru bagaikan disana ada lautan kedua? Begini, karena Kaito itu deman nonton penyihir Do Re Mi, sebenarnya rambut Kaito itu putih mulus tanpa warna sedikit pun mirip kertas, saat dia main di laut sambil memegang tongkat mainan dan merapalkan mantra "Abrakadabra Alakazam, Open sesame~, kekuatan bulan, sim salabim jadi apa prok prok prok" dan voila tiba-tiba muncul ombak besar menegelamkan Kaito kecil, pas berhasil di selamatin Kaito udah jadi biru, voila~ itulah asal usul rambut biru bagaikan ombak membahanannya #ngaco.

3. Kenapa Kaito suka es krim? Begini ceritanya adik-adik (chalice makin OOC akibat stress) emaknya dulu pernah ngidam pengen tinggal di kutub utara saat mengandung Kaito, itu sebabnya Kaito tahan dingin dan doyan es krim, yah sebenarnya gak terlalu tahan dingin sih tapi dia kan Yukki onna jejadian #ditebas.

4. Menurut Survey ala Mamah chalice, Kaito itu penyuka es jadi dia itu di cap kan oleh chalice sebagai Yukki onna, dan begini eritanya kenapa di panggil Yukki onna, jaman dahulu ada bocah bernama Otika, dia adalah anak dari Yukki onna #ngaco, dia tidak sengaja kecemplung kedalam gleser (eh?) dan pas keluar dia sudah dapat mempelajarin 4 element, angin,udara, air dan api #salah fandom. Dan itulah cerita tentang Avatar bernama Otika #ngaco.

5. Kenapa dia memakai syal baik musim panas, dingin, semi dan kemarau? Begini ceritanya sebenarnya dia itu adalah anggota Guild Fairy tail yang hilang #salah fandom, dan kebetulan letaknya ada di lehernya, karena dia gak sengaja masuk ke dimensi lain akhirnya biar gak dianggap anak badung dia menutupin lambangnya, biar dianggap alim gitu #makin gaje

6. Kenapa Kaito itu baka? Sebenarnya Kaito itu saat masih balita berumur 1 tahun berhasil lulus universitas dan menjadi Hitman terhebat (memangnya ini reborn?) tapi suatu hari emak Kaito gak sengaja lempar Kaito ke meja dan menyebabkannya gegar otak, syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa cuman sayangnya otaknya sedikit mengalami kerusakan yang membuatnya menjadi baka, itulah asal usul kebakaan Kaito.

* * *

**Gakupo Kamui :**

* * *

1. Ini dia sepenggal tentang Gakkun~ tentang si tampan manis ini (Gaku : *bersorak senang) yah sayangnya lebih cocok ke banci dan datang dari taman walang sangit (?) (Gaku: *pundung*) ini dia~

2. Kenapa rambutnya panjang bagaikan habis jadi korban iklan Moonsilk? Begini ceritanya, dia itu dulu rambutnya Mohawk ya Mohawk, bayangkan aja kaya gimana, karena pernah menjadi murid dari fandom sebelah dengan les san "Banci Eskul~" yang entah kenapa di terima pemerintah, tapi ketika melihat bidadari lewat yang numpang potong rambut di salon mbak Lussu dan Gukkun, Gakupo bertekad melepaskan clan banci dan berusaha mengejar bidadari cantik lewat itu, memotong mohawknya dan menjadikannya botak lalu menyiram kepalanya dengan penumbuh rambut, tapi karena kebanyakan akhirnya raambutnya menjadi panjang semua, itulah asal usul rambut panjangnya #ngaco.

3. Kenapa rambut Gakupo ungu janda? Begini ceritanya, dulu rambutnya silver (bayangin aja si hiu dari fandom sebelah #dibacok) saat lagi jalan dia bertemu janda karena dia mengerjain janda tersbut akhirnya Gakupo disihir janda yang ternyata adalah penyihir jahat bernama Pipiyot (memangnya ini majalah bobo?) akhirnya rambutnya di sim salabim menjadi ungu janda, itulah kisah dari Gakupozel bagaimana ia mendapatkan ungu tersebut #ngaco banget.

4. Kenapa Gakkun menyukai terong? Begini ceritanya, dulu Gakupo itu suka makan wiro sambel kaya akaito, tapi dia terkena penyakit diare karena kebanyakan makan sambel (dan ia juga bukan dewa sambel kaya Akaito) dan tidak sembuh selama 7 hari 7 malam (memangnya ini syukuran?) dan saat dia merenungkan nasib munculah ibu terong yang datang untuk Gakuporella yang kesusahan dan menyembuhkan penyakit diarenya. Sejak hari itu hari dia di selamatkan ibu terong akhirnya Gakupo terus memuja dan menyukai terong. Tamat. #digotong ke lubang buaya.

5. Kenapa Gakupo itu mesum? Begini kisahnya, dulu sebelum dia berenkernasi dia itu wanita cuaaantik aduhai manisnya seksinya, dia di kenal sebagai Kembang desa, semua lelaki di desanya memujanya, nama gadis itu adalah Pokuga, jangan Tanya kenapa namanya aneh. Karena Pokuga benci lelaki apalagi banyak yang mesum walau Pokuga juga agak hentai, akhirnya dia bunuh diri di pohon toge dan berharap renkernasinya adalah cowo mesum,dan itulah kisahnya~ #gaje amat.

6. Kenapa Gakupo bodoh? Well, alasannya sama dengan Kaito walau bedanya, dia itu adalah ilmuwan muda yang hebat, menciptakan barang apapun dengan mudahnya (emangnya ini Verde?), jenius kuadrat pokoknya deh! Cuman sayang pada suatu hari dia gak sengaja kejedot pintu akhirnya otaknya yang rawan itu sedikit bergeser dan voila! Jadilah Gakupo yang sekarang kita kenal #ditebas.

* * *

**Akaito Shion :**

* * *

1. Oh well, siapa yang gak kenal pemuda merah membara semangat tersebut? Yap, Akaito Shion, saudara (atau bukan?) Kaito Shion, termasuk dari sekian banyak Shion family (yang hebatnya emak dari Shion keluarga kuat ngelahirin mereka semua) ayo cekidot ke fakta nya~

2. Kenapa rambut Akaito merah? Begini kisahnya, dulu saat Akaito rambutnya masih hitam keren, saat lari-larian di bawah tukang bangunan yang lagi cat rumah gak sengaja menjatuhkan cat tersebut dan YAK! HEAD SHOT! Masuk ke kepala Akaito dan voila! Seketika rambut Akaito jadi merah dan bajunya juga ikutan merah dan jadilah Madame Red #salah fandom lagi.

3. Kenapa Akaito suka makan cabe? Begini ceritanya, dulu emak nya lagi ngidam cabe wiro sambel dan mau makannya di sebelah lava panas (buset!), itulah penyebab kenapa Akaito suka makan cabe tanpa kepedesan. Silahkan memakan cabe di sebelah lava #dibantai.

4. Kenapa Akaito sama bakanya dengan Kaito? Sebenarnya begini juga, emaknya gendong dia dan si jenius Kaito dan gak sengaja kepleset dan melempar mereka berdua ke meja dan BRAK! Kepala mereka kebentur dan begitulah nasib mereka, jadi baka karena kejedot meja di kepala mereka TELAK!

5. Kenapa Shion Family rambutnya Me Ji Ku Hi Bi Ni U? begini ceritanya, saat mereka balita rambut mereka semuanya normal aja ada yang putih dan hitam, tapi tiba-tiba muncul pelangi yang indah terjatuh dan mengenai mereka dan voila itulah yang terjadi kenapa rambut mereka mirip pelangi #ngaco.

* * *

**Gumiya Megpoid :**

* * *

1. Ada yang kenal pemuda tampan berambut hijau lumut indahnya yang mirip GO GREEN! #ditimpuk wortel. Ini dia faktanya

2. Kenapa rambutnya hijau lumut? Begini waktu lahir emaknya pengen banget makan sayuran dan lumut (eh), nah lahirlah Gumiya dengan warna lumut, karena emaknya gak demen lihat warnanya akhirnya di cat dengan warna hijau dan jadilah Hijau Lumut, dan setelah mengecatnya wajah ibunda Gumiya terlihat senang sambil berteriak "HIDUP GO GREEN!" oke makin ngaco.

3. Kenapa Gumiya suka makan wortel? Gumiya kecil tidak suka makan wortel dan sangat mencintai kelincinya yang bernama Gusagi, tapi melihat kelincinya menyukai wortel dia ambil wortel kelincinya lalu makan mirip kelinci, seketika bagaikan halintar menyambarnya, dapat Gumiya rasakan rasa surganya Wortel #ngaco. Dan sejak hari itu juga Gumiya menjadi Wortel Fanatic dan berhasil meracunin kembarannya untuk menjadi Fanatic juga.

* * *

Setelah chalice membaca semuanya dia segera diam

"Yah walau kurang dari banyak chara dan ini hanya fanfic menghilangkan bosan jadinya sedikit, oh well, semoga fanfic ini menghibur~" ucap Chalice senang sambil lambai-lambai

"Semoga aja gak garing, soalnya sense humor sedang lenyap" pekik Chalice sambil nangis dan pundung di pojokkan berserta tirai yang secepatnya diturunkan sebelum para penonton yang masih dalam mau memproses tidak melemparinnya kaleng bekas.

**~Fin dengan tidak elitnya~**

Chalice : Maaf Gaje banget! Ini hanya fanfic iseng penghilang bosan dan stress… Gomenee (_ _) kalau garing, humor sense sedang gak ada QwQ

Yuna : Akhir kata…

Yuri : Review ya :D

Chalice : maaf banyak Miss Typo atau TYpo, Chalie membuatnya malam-malam, dan sekarang sudah jam 3... jadi gomene kalau abal... I'm Tired QwQ *Turn off the computer*

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
